gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Guns of Leone
The Guns of Leone is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories given to the protagonist, Toni Cipriani by Joseph Daniel O'Toole from Paulie's Revue Bar in the Red Light District of Portland, Liberty City. Mission Toni drops by Paulie's Revue Bar and gets a phone call from JD. JD informs Toni that an irate Salvatore is personally heading toward the bar to kill every Sindacco gang member he can find following a Sindacco attempt to assassinate him, JD tells Toni that he's left a sniper rifle on the roof opposite the club. As Toni gets to the roof and takes the sniper rifle, Salvatore arrives with two Leone bodyguards, with the aim of pushing towards Paulie's Revue Bar. The player is required to kill a number of attacking Sindacco mobsters, protecting Salvatore as much as possible, to the point the gunfight attracts the attention of the police. Eventually, Salvatore reaches the back of the club, killing another Sindacco gang member with a shotgun, before entering the club and taking over the Sindacco-owned premise. The mission ends at this point. Deaths * Various members of the Sindacco Family - Killed by Toni Cipriani and Salvatore Leone for attempting to kill Salvatore Leone in a assassination attempt as well as getting in his way of taking over Paulie's Revue Bar. * Various Police officers - Killed by Toni Cipriani for getting in Salvatore Leone's way of taking over Paulie's Revue Bar. Reward The reward for completing the mission is $3,000 and the mission "Calm Before the Storm" for Joseph Daniel O'Toole; the Red Light District will also fall under the control of the Leones. As a consequence of the mission, the Leones have seized control of Paulie's Revue Bar, resulting in the club receiving a rebranding due to being under new ownership (eventually leading to the club being being renamed Luigi's Sex Club 7). In addition to this, the Sindaccos and the Sindacco Argento will no longer spawn in the Red Light District, or the neighboring Hepburn Heights and Chinatown. Trivia *Despite being supplied with a sniper rifle, the player could, alternatively, return to the street and confront the Sindacco Family mobsters using more conventional weapons. Indeed, this may be necessary later in the mission anyway when the last few Sindaccos and the cops are harder to target from the roof. Also, if Toni has other weapons equipped when he arrives on the roof, those will still be equipped when he activates Salvatore's arrival; it's possible to hit several targets from the roof using the other guns. Also, on the lower roof in the back of the club, there's an AK-47, which is useful for this mission. *In the beginning of the mission Salvatore Leone uses a black Sentinel to run over one of the Sindaccos, however, after the cutscene, the car turns into a Leone Sentinel. Evidence that the car being used in the cutscene is a Sentinel is that the Sentinel had a grey bumper while the Leone Sentinel has a black one. **Although in the iOS/Android versions of the game, the black Sentinel remained the same. *The name of the mission is likely a reference to the Alistair MacLean novel The Guns of Navarone and to the film of the same name. * Coincidentally, the rooftop where Toni is supposed to protect Salvatore from may also be used by Claude to kill Salvatore from a distance in Grand Theft Auto III during "Sayonara Salvatore". * This is the final mission where you will need to wear the anything but the Leone Suit for O'Toole. *After this mission the Sindacco family has moved their operations in Liberty City to Staunton Island, the next city over as The Red Light District is now Leone territory. *In most of the mission, Salvatore is equipped with a Micro SMG, however in the cutscene at the end he is equipped with a shotgun. *In general, killing a cop will end up with you instantly getting a 2-star wanted level and a 3-star wanted level if you blow up a police car while on a 2-star wanted level, but in this mission you don’t get any wanted level for killing the police or blowing up the police car at the end of the mission. *Usually, in-game policemen carry a nightstick and a pistol, but at the end of the mission before Salvatore goes inside the club, the player fights two cops who wield SMGs instead. Gallery TheGunsofLeone-GTALCS2.jpg|Toni Cipriani looking at two Sindacco Family mobsters through the cross hairs of a sniper rifle whilst Salvatore Leone insults the attacking Sindacco mobsters Video walkthrough Navigation }} de:Die Kanonen von Leone es:The Guns of Leone pl:The Guns of Leone ru:The Guns of Leone Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Liberty City Stories